Final 5 (Fight discussion on rwhowouldwin)
by liono69
Summary: Let me know if this is any good. If people like it I'll finish it but I just had some r/trees and spent 4 hours writing this 14 page story so even if it sucks and nobody likes it, it's a win/win. It's a hunger games style scenario with characters from MARVEL.PCOM.MORTAL KOMBAT. STAR WARS.LOTR. DBZ and several other universes.


This was a story I originally wrote for reddit but then I got really high and spent all day writing 14 page story in word only to learn that reddit taps you out at 15000 characters lol. It was originally made for r/whowouldwin. Shout out to my buddies there and my frients over in r/trees by which this absurd story which has come into existence. Ok so this is the original post:

r/whowouldwin/comments/1lyee0/final_5/

I began writing this as a comment so at first the formatting is a lil weird.

This story involves characters from:

MARVEL. DC. CAPCOM. DBZ. MORTAL KOMBAT. STAR WARS. TMNT. THUNDERCATS. HALO. LORD OF THE RINGS and more...

If you guys like it let me know and I'll keep writing. If not whatever, I got high and thought about super heroes all day. Win/Win.

Okay using Roflmoo's formula for this fight as a foundation, I wrote the following scenario's. Some of them are more like short stories haha sorry.

* Donetello, Donetello and Leonangelo take on Sub Zero, who is injured but ultimately wins with 3 frozen turtles shattered in pieces.

* Spartans 3 and 5 are killed by a widesweep 50 Cal attack from War Machine

* Cheetara and Tygra are killed by a wide optic blast from Cyclops.

* Gimli dies from a dodged Kamehameha from Yamcha

Then we factor in those OEF attackers becoming targets:

* War Machine does a double take and realizes he is no longer in the Pentagon, he is outdoors and immediately flies up to scan the skyline. There was a guy in all orange with long hair about a mile off, the guy was in the air but just looking around. Rhodes fires a tranq dart, figures maybe this guy knows something. The man looked right as Rhodes fired, began to say shout something and then a giant blue streak filled the sky as Rhodes barely dodged Kamehameha but then Rhodes heard a shout from behind him and turned to be faced with a charging War Hawk . Rhodes smiles and expends 100 rounds over 8 seconds and single handedly turns a large group of strangers into a spread out battlefield of fierce fighters. When the barrage is over the charging man is nowhere to be seen at there was one very pissed off Republic General who had just had a 50 cal round graze his shoulder. Kenobi force jumps to the nearest ledge so he can be on an even field with the man in the Armor "Whatever you are called bounty hunter, I would reveal it now, I cannot promise you will have speech when this is over" Kenobi barks, the rough sound of a hardened General gleaning through his words. "I am the War Machine, I represent Director Steven Rogers of S.H.I.E.L.D. and it was you and your friends that have brought me here against my will". Kenobi had used the time while the man was talking to focus on Rhodes breathing pattern using the force. Finally Rhodes engages again and this time moves in for melee combat. Obi Wan dodges the melee attacks and sweeps War Machines feet, cutting off a piece of the repulsar tech in the right boot. War Machine attempts to take to the air only veer off and slam into the ground. His ability to fly impeded he turns and covers the entire backside of the Generals body with his flamethrower. Obi Wan grits his teeth "Surrender now, do not make me kill you" he says, his word wasted on Rhodey who's only interest in acquiring the weapon that can so easily cut through a Stark Tech suit. Rhodey aims his shoulder mounted rocket launcher and is about to unleash a single projectile on the Jedi when his chest tightens up and all of a sudden he cant breathe. Obi Wan has collapsed both of his lungs and Rhodes now suffocates inside of his metal tomb. Kenobi is gravely injured and begins to walk aimlessly in hope of finding help or shelter.

* Cyclops turns around after his blast to see the Normandy crew charging straight at him. Try as he might, his regular strength blasts barely phase Shephards crew. Who won't stop coming, Scott is lifted into the air and feels several warped bullets enter his body. Scott focuses and turns up the heat managing to kill incinerate Jack. He falls to the ground and blue figure is standing over him with Jacks Krogan shotgun pointed at his head. "No do it slowly" Renegade Shephard says from behind Samara who smirks as she very slowly warps the cells in Cyclops body over the course of 60 seconds until he dies.

* Avalanche squares off with Cyborg as the Titan comes up to end the attacker that had just devastated the battlefield. No matter how many barriers he puts up Cyborg keeps blasting through Avalanche's defenses. Cyborg is about to get his win when Ras Al Ghul comes behind an exhausted Avalanche with a katanna to the stomach. There is a grinding feeling in Cyborg that tells him just how real and serious this is as he scquares off with Ras Al Ghul.

* The remaining Thundercats surround Sub Zero, who had just frozen and killed the first 3 turtles. Before he can execute Rafael however, Claudus knocks him to the ground and lunges forward for a kill but too late as Claudus turns to ice and is shattered by a blue fist from below. Sub Zero barely gets himself on his feet when the Eye of Thundera comes piercing out of his stomach and he slumps to the ground. Liono stops for a couple moments to mourn his comrades before he and Panthro continue on.

* Yamcha did the first thing that came natural for him when in unfamiliar territory, take to the sky. From here he could see a series of hills, scattered trees and people sprawn out all over the place looking just about as confused and displaced as he was. Another figure rises into the sky, a man seemingly made of brilliant gleaming metal. Yamcha spots a 3rd flier as another man wearing metal flew towards where he was. This man had giant metal wings coming from his back and was screaming as he very flew what Yamcha thought was somewhat slowly towards other metal man. The first man fired shot something at Yamcha, to which Yamcha returned fire with a Kamehameha but the first guy dodged the blast and turned to fire onthe newcomer out of a device on his shoulder and the newcomer dropped. Yamcha flew low underneath the gunfire and rescued and the falling man with the wings before the man with the guns had finished firing. The man in his arms was not moving, there was blood seeping out from underneath the metal armor the man wore. "I saw you enter the skies and then hell broke lose" a voice from above him says. Yamcha looks up to see Archeangel descending on his position. "Your gana tell me whats going on here right now, or I'm gana take you to visit a couple of X force friends of mine that might not ask as nicely" Archeangel said , feet touching the ground. "Is that a challenge"? Yamcha asks, staring the man straight in the eyes. "In the X-Force we don't give challenges, we give orders" Archeangel replies and lunges forward without saying another word. Yamcha sees the attack coming and steps aside, effectively dodging the attack with almost no effort. Again and again the Archeangel throws himself at Yamcha, with the latter just using defensive posturing to avoid the attacks. Warren pauses, and assumes a fighting stance, no longer flying straight at Yamcha. Yamcha now decides to engage, and exchanges blow to the man who to Yamcha's surprise because of his speed was very strong. "Who did you train under" Yamcha asks "Charles Xavier" Warren responds through gritted teeth, thinking it a taunt against his mentor. "Oh, I've never hear of him but I bet he's strong" Yamcha responds. "Enough!" Warren says as he knocks Yamcha several feet back and flies in, his left wing making a massive cut across Yamcha's torso. Yamcha grabs Warren's right wing, severely cutting his hand doing so and rips it off of Archeangel's body. "I'm sorry, but you tried to kill me" Yamcha says, and goes to help the man up but Archeangel attacks again and this time Yamcha picks him up, flies him into the air and throws him down directly on top of the other mans corpse. Yamcha lands again and starts to worry about what he is going to eat. Yamcha senses 2 people coming his way and goes to greet them when a large black man and a skinny white man in a costume step into sight. "Theres just 3 things that are getting on my nerves today" Cage continued "1 Being kidnapped, 2 Pete and Clint running off as soon as bullets started flying and 3, apparently there is an escaped prison hair metal singer standing in our way" Luke finished. "What are you talking ab.." trailed off Danny Rand as he looked up at the man in front of them. The man looked like something from a collaboration between highlander and locked up abroad. But Danny sighed internally, HE was the one wearing tights after all. "Whoa look at those bodies behind him.. Madonna here killed them"! Cage said. Danny looked and recognized Archeangel. "You know what is really getting on my nerves today Luke"? Danny asked "Whats that" ? was Luke's response. "Murderers" Iron Fist said as he prepared to engage his enemy who was already in a fighting stance. Yamcha and the Fist dance around each other for almost an hour, this is one of the fastest enemies Iron Fist had ever face. Yamcha's fist began to glow and he landed an especially ferocious energy punch which sent Danny sprawling to the ground, but Danny never lost his posture and was on his feet for less than 2 minutes. Cage stepped in as soon as the man landed his punch on Danny. He was outclasses and Cage new it. This was a fight of speed and style, not brute strength. Luckily Cage was built like a tank and thanks to his powers, this guy's punches were only extremely painful but still not debilitating. Danny was almost ready to get to his feet when he saw that Yamcha was preparing a powerful ki attack, that Danny was able to recognize based on his time training in Kun'Lun. He focused his energy and tried to order his body to get back up. Cage was catching his wind, the barrage from this guys had been a constant sore for close to a minute when the orange clad man took several steps out and pointed at Luke. The last things Luke remembered before he died was hearing the howl of a Wolf and feeling like he was being hit by Ben Grimm everywhere in his body at once. Danny saw the attack and rushed forward to grasp at the remains that were his friend. "Come back for more" a familiar voice says in the background and Iron fist turns to see Archangel svtill on the ground and very wounded but beginning to recover thanks to the healing abilities given to him by Apocalypse and the mixture of Warhawk's blood. Warhawk is directly above Yamcha now and lets out a shout as he and Archangel attack at the very same time. Danny knows from fighting this opponent that they will never succeed, and he needed to find Peter and Clint. He hells a warning to Archeangel and begins to run away from the fight where Archeangel and Warhawk repeatedly throw themselves at an increasingly tired and hungry Yamcha. Yamcha assumes that the man he had tried to save was here with Yamcha's winged attacker. Warhawk gets a heavy blow in due to Yamcha's fatigue and knocks the Z Fighter back. Yamcha is at the breaking point and takes the mace from Warhawk sends it flying into Archangel and brake Warhawks neck. He then musters the energy to deliver a 3rd Kamehameha into Archeangel and obliterates and signs of his remains with ki blasts. Yamcha remembered fighting evil king Picollo and how that guy could regenerate everything on his body and just seemed to get stronger so he made sure to be thorough. Yamcha then tries to determine where Iron Fist was. That guy was a true opponent. Yamcha could sense Danny's ki signature and began flying that way, sending ki blasts into any underbrush or potential cover. Instead he found a group of frightened teenagers who raised their hands in the air and then like magic a man of many colors appeared in the sky above the children. "This is not my planet, but the elements are similar" the man says, then turning to Yamcha his eyes go from interested to deadly. "Do you think it is funny to fire deadly weapons at teenagers"? "No, I'm sorry I was looking for someone" Yamcha responded, but then a though occurred to him, this man had come here from somewhere else, he knows the key out of this place and Yamcha had to make him talk. "Well I'm sorry friend, but you have zero eyeballs on your hands which I am pretty sure is where those attacks are coming from, how about you move a safe distance up from the children and have a chat" Captain Planet said with the air of authority that comes with being the tool of vengeance for an all powerful Earth diety. "My thoughts exactly" Yamcha says as he flies towards Captain Planet. The two collided with a force that shook the entire landscape around them. Captain Planet was using the wind to slow down Yamcha to a speed where the Captain can actually land a blow, to be more precise Yamcha was moving at speeds of 100 mph. Yamcha was still landing punch after punch but Captain Planet had an endurance that none of the other fighters had. Yamcha backed up and started shooting ki blasts only to have wall after wall of gravel block and scatter the shots. Yamcha prepares to perform his Wolfgang Fist attack which he used to kill Cage but after the second punch he is thrown off of the hero as a wall of water sticks to his face and Yamcha feels like he is drowning. "Ahh what are you doing to me"!? he cries out "I believe the Americans call it Waterboarding, and I'm using your own sweat" Captain Planet replies, all of a sudden Yamcha can feel the fabric of his jumpsuit burning around him, then for just a second the waterboarding stopped, but before he could even begin to recover or even breath, dirt began filling his body Yamcha suffocated to death seconds before dirt began pouring out of his orifices. "Don't Fuck with the Planeteers" .

* General Kenobi is moving for cover where he can steal precious minutes to gather himself and search the force for a means of survival when he is ambushed by what remains of Noble team who close in first to assess the threat and his weapons capabilities. Kenobi doesnt need the force to sense that these "Spartans" are dangerous. He knows that this is life or death and does not wait to act. As they approach, Kenobi uses the force to turn the shotgun in Noble 1's hand and fire it on Noble 1 point blank, while simultaneously activating his lightsaber sending it straight through Noble 4's Armor and singing through his liver. Kenobi is exhausted and gasps when he realize that his lightsaber is not coming back. "Ive harnessed it to my suit, the UNSC will put this technology to good use" Commander Carter says. "Any last words"? Kenobi maintains a solemn look as his lightsaber activates inside Carters Armor's storage compartment, Carter slups over dead as the lighsaber incinerated several of his major internal organs. Before he can stand up though Kenobi's life is ended as an energy sword decapitates him from behind. Noble 6 takes a minute to process the situation and moves on to a more secure location.

* Toad sees three unsuspecting teenagers mourning the deaths of thier friends and he moves in for the kill. Manages to break Linka's neck and send Kwame flying, knocking him unconscious before Wheeler gets blood lust at watching his GF die and he burns Toad alive until there is nothing left but a charred Mutant corpse.

* Aragorn is trying to hide along the tree line on the edge of the field of battle, this is not his fight and he knows he is heavily outclassed here. After Gimli, Legolas suggested that he fall behind Aragorn so that he can watch the Kings back as well as providing rear security for the two of them. Aragorn has just found a nice indent in the ground slightly behind a tree that will serve nicely as a Ranger hole when Barakka comes into view and readies himself for battle. Aragorn, thinking that creature looks similar to an Orc Corpse after a battle is over and that it is somewhat odd to not at least exchange pleasantries or insults, pulls out his sword. After 3 rounds of close melee combat Barakka has lost a lot of blood and Aragorn has a wound to his knee that is making him barely capable of walking. Barakka closes in for the killing blow, prehaps even readying a fatality when an arrow flies through his head at point blank range. "That is why you do not anger the prince of Mirkwood" Aragorn whispers to himself as he drifts off into an unconscious slumber.

* Raphael makes his way across the battlefield trying to find a spot to get the lay of the battle when he is confronted by a Giant cat. Panthro is pissed and ready for a fight, without stopping to talk or inquire he attacks the Turtle who is freshly bloodlusted after losing his brothers and Rafael without hesitation throws one of his sigh's which stops the charging Panthro. Raphael moves quickly and has stabbed the second sigh between Panthros before Panthro could get up off the ground. The turtle is retrieving his weapon when he hears a voice "That was my closest friend". The now exhausted and injured Turtle barely has time to pull the already dislodged sigh up and block the stroke. Raphael is now at face level with the eye of Thundera. "he attacked me, but don't worry you'll be joining him soon" Raphael replies finally deciding to give in to the dark urges that always taxed him when he was with his brothers. Before Liono can counter, Raphael has take the other sigh out of Panthros corpse and struck straight in Liono's thigh, the turtle then leaps behind Liono and prepares to break the cats neck when he feels a pain in the tissue behind his shell, he hears something drop to the ground and turns around just in time to receive an arrow through the eye. Liono turns at the commotion and wisely calls out. "Hello there friend, you have just saved my life" Legolas walks into view with a staggering Aragorn leaning on him. "We are in search of shelter for the evening and we look for answers as to who has brought us here and for what purpose" Legolas says "Then our paths are aligned my friends" Liono bellows, dropping the turtles corpse and Sheathing his blade. "For I have lost all of my companions this day and intend to bring those responsible to their knees" Legolas responds "We too have lost an ally while we have been in this place" Legolas finishes dressing Aragorns wounds and 3 warriors try their best to get some rest while darkness still fills the sky.

* On the other side of the battlefield Cyborg and Ras are preparing to fight one another. Victor had been warned about Ras from Nightwing and had even teamed up with various people against him several times. Ras is immortal, but he can be beaten in a fight. Vicot knew that much which gave him an edge on confidence in himself and his friends as he opened up the fight with an uppercut to Ras's face. Victor can lift 4 metric tons, which Ras really is not expecting. Ras barely gets off the ground after Victors first punch surprisingly hits home. Ras stares up at the expression in Victors face. "You didnt have to kill that kid! He was a teenager Ras!". "The teenager is question was literally throwing small mountains at people Mr. Stone, and I don't particularly have an affinity for the morality of your apparent triage of your enemies". "I din't know what this is, or who is doing this to us, but join me and we can get out of here without any further bloodshed". But Victors words were falling on deaf ears. while he had been on the ground from Cyborgs punch, Ras had been configuring a small 30 foot EMP device, and when he stood up and extended his hand to Cyborg he activated the device. Cyborg falls to his knees as all of his systems begin to shut down and in the 30 seconds it takes him to kick the EMP's effects Ras has brought his Katana down on Victors head. Ras cuts out Cyborgs cybernetic eye and saves it as a token for Mr. Wilson.

* Aquaman throws down Moon Knights corpse after a short battle in watch the King of Atlantis warned the little angry man in white robes but to no avail. Aquaman see's a teenager overcome a very agile greenish creature after it kills his friends and moves in to help. Wheeler has come down from his bloodlust and is in tears as he explains to Aquaman everything thats happened. Captain Planet defeating the flying man, the red ninja who had seemingly disappeared after murdering Ma ti and Gi and the creature with the long tongue that he had been forced to kill. He shows Aquaman his wounded friend Kwame. It is dark out now and Kwame is passed out on the ground by a campfire. "You know you really shouldn't have a fire out here" Aquaman tells Wheeler. "It will give away your position". Wheeler acknowledges the advice and uses his ring to burn the fire out. Aquaman order Wheeler to be quiet and says that they are being watched. Spiderman appears out of the shadows and Aquaman immediately confronts him " leave this place now if you want to live, I have already sent 1 costumed fool to the afterlife this day". "Sorry there Lord of the Surf, but this fool is not going anywhere, why don't you put down the trident and then we can talk" peter smugly replies. Aquaman retorts back that it is good day to kill men in costumes and he lunges forward with his trident in hand only to be caught in a trap of web that was sprung on him so fast it is as if it had materialized. Wheeler quickly burns off the webbing and and is swiftly stuck to the ground with Web himself. Spiderman and Aquaman go toe to toe, Aquaman being slow and strong, Spiderman being fast and having endurance. Spiderman finally manages to disarm Aquaman. Aquaman has his mouth webbed shut as Spiderman is prattling on about the style deficiency of Aqumans gettup. "And now to a more serious topic, I am going to remove the web on your mouth and i want you to tell me who you are, and why everyone is killing one another, I mean what is this place?" before saying anything else Pete twists backwards as a flaming projectile flies past his and Aquamans heads. Wheeler is dual wielding fire and earth after having pocketed the other rings once he freed himself while Spiderman's back was turned. Spidey is able to manuever around the projectiles and is closing the distance when Wheeler runs out of juice, he promptly switches to water and wind. "Hit me with the water" he hears Aquaman call out and being clueless as to how to win against Spiderman by himself he obeys. The water strengthens Auaman who breaks through the webbing and freeing his trident makes his way to Wheeler. He whispers in Wheelers ear "I have been watching him, I am going to throw my trident and he going to dodge at the last milisecond, right when he starts to move to dodge it, use your wind ring and redirect the trident to a clean kill" as he dodged Spideys fist from behind and they begin to exchange blows again. Wheeler hangs back and watches for any sign that the Atlantean is going to go for the kill, then when Peter looks like he is off guard Aquaman throws the trident and just ;like clockwork Spidey begins to move out of the way but at the last second Wheeler uses wind redirect the trident and while Spidey is moving so fast that it misses it's mark, it is still a clean hit. Spidey is pinned to a tree with the trident stuck in his lower abdomen and femur. "Why?" is all Spiderman can say before Wheeler sets the tree ablaze. Aquaman turns to him "Never do that again in my sight or you will die, that man was defeated and defenseless" Wheeler concedes and is clearing the area of any sign of their presence as instructed by Aquaman when a question occurs to him "How did you know we could do that" Wheeler asks "I am the King of Atlantis boy, battle patterns and strategy were a part of my childhood" They agree to move on because its gana be dawn soon and Wheeler has given away their position with the tree incident. They stand over a Comatose Kwame and Wheeler asks Aquaman what they should do. They agree to cover him as best they can and leave him here until they can come back with help. The two men, bonded by their fight with Spiderman begin walking in hope of discovering answers.

* Deathstroke is making his way towards a group of people after having taken out those kids. Without notice, a missile barrage hits the group he is heading towards. Doubtful if there were any survivors. Best Wade could figure, this is similar to some of the auditions that Slade had had the pleasure of attending over the years. Multiple combatants, dont know who anybody is or why their all fighting til the very end when he is the last one standing amongst a sea of corpses and given a very high paying contract. Ahhh good memories. At this moment though Deathstroke just wants to spot the ever this is, if he could get a reading on the players involved, his chances went up. Slade had just made his way to the top of a ridgeline and taken out his NVG night vision binoculars when two figures streaked through the sky in combat. One was green blue and red while the other wore an orange toga, if he could slow and repeat the footage from his binoculars he would have never been able to see what they were wearing even. Oh well he sighed as he pocketed his NVGs and carried on. "At least it's nobody I know" he mumbles to himself. Wade stops and crouches low when he sees a lone figure, illuminated by the sunset walking along the very same ridgeline behind which Wade is currently following. Slade decides that remaining undetected is better than taking on a lone survivor. Deathstroke remains crouched and waits for the figure to pass his position when a green glowing arrow hits ground next to him and explodes. Fuck, is the only word that Wilson can think of to describe his situation right now. "Come out now and I'll give you a clean death Lantern"!, he bellows from the darkness the lone figure no longer in sight. Slade had barely escaped injury from that projectile and he wasnt gana let the Space Cop get his way. "I'm afraid it's too late for a Lantern" a female voice from Deathstorkes left says. It's getting darker now and getting harder to see around him but Wade can just make out the features on the womans face as she walks into view feet from where Slade has now assumed a defensive posture. "Because I'm about knock you lights out" She finishes the joke, a solemn and very serious look on her face. A deep sounding male voice materializes from Slades right. "Why were tracking us, Outworlder"? Nightwolf asks as he appears behind Deathstroke. "It doesn't matter, he is one of Shoa Kahns assassins, lets send the King of Outworld a message" Blade says as she adjusts her pose and aims her FN five seven automatic pistol feet from Slades head. Before Nightwolf can act she is dead. In 3 fluid motions, Deathstroke brings up his already positioned katana and takes off both of Sonya's hands, reaching an arm out he catches her pistol, does a combat role behind her as he is recovering from the maneuver he places 1 well placed shot from her pistol into the top of her skull. This all takes place in the span of 20 seconds and by the time Nightwolf is ready to strike Sonya has already been dead for 5. Deathstoke uses the precious seconds to sheath his katana and pull out his Modified AK 74 and begins to spread the area, Nightwolf was able to sneak up on Wilson, he is fast and Slade is not taking any chances. After 15 seconds of continuous firing Slade stops and watches the dirt settle. He spots a blood mangled black vest on the ground and cautiously moves forward to investigate when he is knocked to the ground by a giant ferocious wolf. The beast take a Large chunk out of Deathstrokes shoulder is about to close down on the coratid artery when 3 shots ring out and the beast collapses and transforms back into Nightwolf. Wade shrimps out from underneath the man and begins looking for an area to lie low while he lets his healing factor do it's job. He turns back only only once when a tree in the distance behind him goes up in flames. "Idiots" he mumbles under his breath.

* Shephard sends Samara ahead to scout while she finds a quiet place to hail the Normandy. All she had been getting since she was transported here was static. She swore under her breath that joker would pay if this was all some kind of cyber reality game. She had seen it all, Geth mainframes, Reaper enhanced Turian Specters. Shephard seriously doubted if anything here was going to throw her off. Samara came back and started asking questions like "Have you figured out where we are yet"? and "Where do you think we are"? Shephard casually walks over to Samara who seems to be examining her own armor and puts a pistol to the back of her head. "A Justicar would know around 10 ways to get out of this situation. But you are not a Justicar, are you"? Mystiques disguise fades away as she reveals her true form. Shephard senses movement in the corner of her eye and spots Blob waddle into view with an limp and seemingly lifeless Samara over his shoulder. Without thinking more of the situation the Renegade Adept fires 1 shot into Mystiques skull and fires 3 at the Blob, when he drops Samara, Shephard throws up a stasis field behind the Mutant and walks towards him. "S..ss..sshe didn't mean you no harm mam, the terrified man stutters, She just wanted to work with you". Minutes earlier it had fallen to him to incap the Justicar and his body still ached from the attack. "She said that with your tech and us having your friend you would help us, please I don't want any trouble your friend is alive and fine, if you don't mind me asking how did you know that was Mystique"? he blurts out. "Samara never really talks very much, your friend was overly chatty and didn't know her life was going to be taken until I informed her" Shephard eyed the obese man and decided he worth the effort, with a smirk on her face she threw a singularity at The Blob and was shocked when it didn't phase him. "Yea your friend tried that too, guess your fancy powers don't work on me, tell you what. Imma give you a truce, you forget that I knocked out your friend and I'll forget all about you and her attacking me. "Not exactly making friends are we Blob" is heard by both parties as Shephard and Blob turn to stare at Captain America himself who is standing in front of Beast who had just taunted the enormous man. Shephard decides a preeminent attack is in order and before even acknowledging the newcomers she puts up a barrier, ducks behind a rock and bellows "You've got a deal, protect her" to the Blob as she takes down the stasis field surrounding him and ducks into cover behind a boulder. The Blob put Samara behind him and gets ready for a fight as Beast leaps down from the elevated hill on which he and Rogers had entered the fray. Shephard unleashes a volley of warped rounds while she waits for her biotics to recharge. Cap blocks the rounds with his shield but cannot move to another position without making himself vulnerable. Given the level of tech this woman is carrying and the blue aura around her Cap decides its best not to risk that and allows himself to be suppressed by Shephards smg fire until more opportune moment. Beast leaps at Blob who throws him off and into a nearby tree from which beast takes a large branch and runs at the Blob again, but is once again struck down. "Come on Blanka, this asshole should be at least similar to E-handa" yet another voice says as both fighters turn and see Ryu has walked into the clearing. "Fuck" is all Ryu has time to say as Shephard turning in instinct accidently fires her freshly recharged singularity. Cap uses this moment to leap down the ledge towards Shephard and sweep under her feet with his shield which then comes up and strikes her forward into a supine position before she is done falling. Beast leaps forward yet again in a futile attempt to KO the Blob but is abruptly stops and falls in mid air, holes riddling his chest. Samara walks out and looks Cap dead in the eyes, with saying another word runs at him. Ryu has just fallen out of singularity when Blob grabs him by the skull and slams him into the tree face first. Ryu laying face up on the ground, Blob stand directly over him ready to stomp him out of existence. "Any last words mr. kung fu"? Blob says, his southern drawl annoyingly evident. Ryu barely opens his eyes, and whispers a word. "What was that pretty boy"? Blob asks as he raises his foot. Ryu's eyes open wide up "HADOUKEN!" is the only word said as a blue beam of ki energy shoots through Blobs torso, destroying much of his femoral artery. The Blob is dead in seconds. Cap runs towards the spot where Blob had just been murdered by the man in white who now rose seemingly out of the whole he had created in the fat mutant. "You did what you had to son, that's the important thing" Steve Rogers says to Ryu. By the time Cap gets to where Beast lies dead on the ground Samara is long gone but an Unconscious Shephard is still lying on the ground close to the hill top ledge from where he and beast had come from. Ryu helps Cap get the woman up and tie her to a tree. Just as they are finishing the bindings, Samara bursts into sight and Steve immediately feels weak, Ryu orders her to stop but when she doesn't he moves forward to disarm her and instead gets Krogan shotgun blast to his midsection, severing parts of his spine. Steve picks up the Shield and is thrown back into the air and is slammed against the ledge wall. Rogers super soldier serum allows him to recover much quicker than normal men who would be dead right now. Samara stops to wake up and untie Shephard who begins calmly walking side by side next to Samara. Steve picks up the shield, strikes a pose and get ready for combat when to his surprise his shield is pulled out of his hands into the air and he cant move. "How and why are you doing this" Steve asks. "You are in a biotic stasis field" Shepherd answers. "You and your comrades have repeatedly attacked my crew, I have lost the woman I loved and have only just now started figuring out what the fuck is going on, so you'll excuse me if I refuse to answer the suicidal man in tights on his knees in front of me" "Wait!" is all Captain America can manage to say before an Omniblade enters his chest cavity and slices up, splitting his skull in 2. "You said you know whats going on now?" Samara finally speaks. "I received a data file from EDI. My omnitool just finished decrypting it, stupid mark IV's. Anyways, the file is a message from Legion, it appears we are in another dimension and that there is a counter going down somewhere in this area" Shephard says. "Well is there anyway to keep an eye on this counter until we can figure out what it is and how to get out of here?" Samara asks "yes" comes Shephards. "I've adjusted my Omnitool so that I can keep an eye on the counter. "Whats the number at now"? Samara asks "19" Shephard replies.

* Aqualad made it out of the direct fire of the initial barrage but got separated from his group. Luckily he encountered Green Arrow and the continued together. It was strange to him that Oli was so old that that apparently in the future Static is the leader of the league but oh well, growing up in Atlantis many things seemed strange to him, and after everything he had seen and gone up against during his time with the team, Oliver Queen being an old man and hanging out with an emo version of Batman wasn't all that surprising. The duo were walking towards a cave opening under a tree when it seemed like the sky lit on fire and a blur of light streaked across the sky. In the distance they could see a blue beam come down from the sky and hit the ground maybe 2 miles away with devastating force. While the 2 fighters stop to gaze at the display of power Guile and Chun Li use their distraction to their advantage and sneak around the fighters, but Guile's pride gets the best of him and he stops to challenge Oli and Kaldur t on 2 brawl, but then resends the challenge when he see's how elderly Oli is. Oli's pride now gets the better of him as he accepts the challenge and prepares to square off against Chun Li. Kaldur takes on Guile and makes pretty quick work of him. Even with all of years fighting, Guile could not stand up to the fierce speed that Kaldur brought to the fight, he was faster than Ryu and those whips gave him longer range then Bison himself! Chun Li stomps the dust with an old tired Green Arrow, who is more of a mentor in his time than he is a fighter. Chun Li and Kaldur walk into the cave and begin talking about their situation while Oli and Guile are recovering outside. "So it's agreed then"? Kaldur asks "Yes, we will work together to find whoever has done this to us" is Chun Li's response. An explosion rocks the outside of the cave and the pair gaze in awe as a glowing blue ball flies into the cave and lands directly on Chun Li. Kaldur doesn't have any time to comprehend what has just happened until Chun Li lies in several piles of red bio matter splattered throughout the cave. He recovers, and crawls toward the opening of the cave, his strength sapped from the blast. He can make out 2 figures, one towing over the other. He hears a voice he recognizes as Oli's "I'm not gana beg!" Kaldur hears Oli say and a moment later a blue point appears in the larger man's hand and slices the top 1/3 of Oli's torso clean off. Kaldur then watches as the figure drops the depleted energy sword, picks out 4 of Oli's exploding arrows and picks up Guiles pistol, checks the clip and holsters it. Breaking off the shaft of the arrows the figure then slides the explosive arrow heads into pouches on his side and pulls what looks like an assault rifle from his back. Then the figure simply walked into the distance as Kaldur finally gave in to his injuries and passed out. Pieces of Green Arrow and Guile matted the ground outside by the time Aqualad finally got to his feet It was dawn out and very air stank of blood and fire. As Kaldur kept walking it was clear no culprit was within sight but Kaldur did note the pieces of frag shrapnel on the ground from the equipment the Armies of surface cities on the Earth use. Kaldur saw a set of tracks and remembered Nightwing talking to him about tracking enemies. Kaldur follows the tracks until he hears a voice in the distance. "How did you figure it out"? the voice of a severely wounded man asks. "How did you know it was DEATHCOUNTER!?" The man screams. No sound for almost a minute and then BANG. Kaldur cautiously approached the scene to be greeted by the site of his own father, leaning on the corpse of a dead man in massive armor who he thought it would safe to assume was his assailant from the night before. "Father!" he cries as he moves in to embrace his now dying father. The right side of Manta's armor is all but gone and he has removed his helmet. Right side of his face is covered with 3rd degree burns and even with his limited energy knowledge Kaldur can see that his father is dying from shock and an increasing inability to breathe due to inhalation burns. "Listen" Manta barely gets out and Kaldur moves close to hear what the man is saying. He motions to a pocket computer. "It's a Death Counter son" he says. Kaldur looks at the device and see's nothing but a number. "Everytime someone here dies the number goes down" he said "This guy figured it out, there was a data card in his suit and he retrieved an outside communication sent to somebody here in this place ahhh…" he trailed off as blood began to spool from his mouth "Father, I'm so sorry" Kaldur begins but Manta motions for him to be quiet and then continues "That was how he was able to figure it out, every time someone dies .. the number goes down" Manta coughs several times and the last words he says in this lifetime are "Kill them all my son" Manta lets out a last sigh as the life leaves his body. Kaldur sits in silence for a moment and then he hears "beep". The clock on his device is now displaying the number 20. "I didn't hear very much, but if what I did hear was true then you and I need to be allies" the voice of Danny Rand came from the mouth of the clearing along which Kaldur had traveled that morning. "Who are you, and what brings you to this place"? Aqualad said, eyeing the Immortal Iron Fist with suspicion. "Same as you, I'm just looking for a way out." Danny responded. "Then let us talk" was Kaldur's answer.

* Shephard and Samara had just made their way through what Shephard swore must be a small jungle, it reminded her vaguely of the small plant covered patches of land in between the long lengths of river on Virmire. She thought of Kaiden, and of how her love for Ashley had forced her to sacrifice him for the sake of the mission. She remembered how Ashley had dumped her after Cerberus had brought her back and how now Kaiden's sacrifice haunted her. Samara was her usual solemn self, constantly on the lookout for danger. Completely unaware of how good her ass looked in that outfit.. focus Shepard told herself. Samara stopped all at once and held up her right hand signaling Shephard to get ready "Stop trying to read my mind and come out here where I can see you or by the code you will not live to see another hour" Samara challenged to the underbrush ahead as 2 humans, a male and a female walked into sight "How did you know" Shephard asked. "You don't get to be over 9,000 and not know when someone else is trying to pick away at your mind" the Justicar said wisely as Shephard stepped forward and asked Megan why she and Conner were trying to spy on them. "We just appeared here, there were some explosions and we were saved by giant green beast, and that's all I remember before waking up behind some bushes. I woke up Connor and we heard what you said about figuring this out last night and decided to follow you. We would like to help" Connor can hear Megan talk but his eyes are on the blue one. He couldn't quite place it but she… seemed very dangerous. Shephard is getting ready to respond to the prepubescent teenage girl when the girls skin turns a bluish green and she falls to the ground with a large hole in her head. Shephard turns and shoots a singularity in the direction the sound came from, she closes the distance between herself and the teenage boy, shielding to kid with her body and firing controlled shots in the direction of the shot with her Carnifax model VI heavy pistol. Samara has put a biotic shield around their area and Shephard is trying to hold the teenage boy back into safety when all 3 paused after hearing a voice "So there are Blue Lanterns now? You all, wouldn't happen to die easier than the green ones would you"? Deathstroke's voice is heard almost as if coming from all directions. "Deathstroke" the young man says from behind Shephard as he pushes his way past her into the clearing and calls out challenge after challenge to Slade. "Been wanting to do that for a while now" Deathstoke taunted. "Do you think I should send a copy to her daddy? Or is he her Uncle, I never seem to be able to keep track of where all you side kicks come from" Connor screams frusterations and demands to fight into the air and the crew of the Normandy watch from behind Samara's shield while Shephard tries to discover Slades location. "You know what the saddest thing about you is"? Slade calls out and before Superboy can answer he says "Your not even good enough to be a sidekick, your unnatural kid, nobody will ever want you". Playing on the boys emotions Deathstroke continues to taunt him, all the while setting up explosives around the clearing. This was the last of Slade's C4, but with luck he could kill these fools and have 2 Titans and 2 Lanterns dead all in a days work. Right before he finishes the setup however, he was lifted into the air as Shephard walked out and shot a singularity in the spot she knew he would be next. She dropped the singularity and before even Superboy could get to her side Slade had his sword out and was viciously attacking her. He moved so fast and using warp barely even slowed the man down. Shephard then wished she had bought that omniblade upgrade for her omnitool. The man brought up his katana with a swift movement and before Shephard had could block or dodge it the blade had gone through her shield and armor, taking off her right arm and plowing into her abdomen, stabbing her colon. Slade had no time to remove the sword as Superboy's fist swung next to his face. Slade took out the special pouch he kept on hand for Kryptonian situations and pulled out a single bullet. It was not a pure Kryptonite bullet like the one used in the attempt to kill Superman, rather this bullet was a 50 Caliber round with kryptonite dust and a powerful paralytic pasted all over the inside and outside of the shell. It would at the best incap the boy for a day. Slade loaded it and fired the weapon directly into Connors heart. Connor froze, and fell to the ground, his blood rage zapped in minutes. Even this advantage did not prepare Slade for the Asari Justicar that now fired shot after shot from Jacks shotgun while simultaneously reaving of Slades defenses. Deathstroke, feeling himself getting weaker popped a smoke grenade and fled the scene with his right leg covered in energy burns. Samara picked up the unconscious Superboy and collecting the spare explosives that Slade had left on the trees above she glanced down at her omnitool, she had synched it with Shephards and the mysterious number now read 18. She quietly carried Connor to find shelter before dusk while she pondered this new development.

* Aragorn had slept through the night and despite his limp and slight guarding of his ribs he seemed to be getting along fine to Liono. The elf had explained that following them at the distance he was better able to cover them in a fight and keep an eye on upcoming threats. After walking literally all day, Liono made his way to Legolas, leaving Aragorn to rest against a rock. "What do you say we make camp, we have not seen any displays of power like yesterday or those explosions last night, and there is a suitable cave about half a mile East) Legolas agrees and they are walking towards Aragorn when they see 2 figures standing around his limp body. "Youre friend attacked us, we were just defending ourselves" one of the two answered, she was scantily clad and her male counterpart looked like a common human peasant and he was holding Aragons sword. "Then defend yourself again"! Legolas shouted, unleashing a volley of arrows, 2 hitting Psylocke who staggered back and pulled the one in her side out with not so much as a holler. The one in her back she can't reach. She settles for readying her Psy blade and lunging at Liono. Gambit threw Aragorn's sword at Legolas. It was now a glimmering red color as it flew through the air and was collided with in mid - air by an arrow. The sword explodes into a thousand brilliant pieces and Gambit begins throwing exploding cards at the elf. Liono attempts to clash blades with Psylocke but before he can she swings her arm to the side sticks her Psy blade through his stomache, the Eye of Thundra falling to the ground but before she can celebrate her victory she fell backwards with arrow through her head, Legolas's best attempt to save his new friend. The elf enters a blood rage and run towards Gambit, taking damage from the heat of the explosions all around him Legolas slides directly to the side of Gambit's position and sends an arrow into the man's guts. They lay there exhausted and dying as 2 more fighter enters the area. Batman and Ronin are like a spectacle as they exchange blows and each other's weapons weaving in between trees and neither party paying any attention to the 2 dying fighters. "We've been fighting each other for almost 2 days now" the scourge of Gotham's underworld comments to Clint Barton in a rare moment where they both stopped to catch their breaths. "You about ready to give up"? came the response from the man in the black and gold. Batman turned in their moment of silence and saw 2 men laying on the rocks, forgetting about Ronin and wanting to help these people Batman runs toward them. While Legolas lies dead on the rock Gambit is not, and when he see's a large black form coming toward him he does the thing that comes natural to him and grabs the other man's bow, charges an arrow with his mutant ability and lets it fly straight into emo Batman's neck, ending the man's life. Upon recognizing Gambit as one of the Xmen, Clint runs towards him and offers his help but it is too late. That was all the X-man had in him and he succumbs to his wounds.

* Ronin continued on his way. After days of complete chaos he was ready to leave. He had been running from and fighting Batman for most of his time here and it was good to get a moment to relax a little bit. Clint sat in thought for almost an hour until the realization hit him that one of the men on the rock had a bow. Picking it up he couldn't help but smile, he slid it and the mans arrow satchel on his back, a bow, some arrows and 2 Katanas. Not so bad for being under constant attack for 2 days he though to himself as he got up and began walking. He walked until dusk when he came across what looked like a body in the bushes. Examining it he identified it as an African American teenager. Clint checked for a pulse then covered the body back up. "You killed him"! Wheeler's voice came from the right. It was dark now and Clint couldn't really see much. He took off his mask and threw it to the ground. "No I Didn't" was all the man got out before a blaze of fire enveloped around him, now able to see his attacker Hawkeye let loose and arrow that landed right between the young mans eyes. "Where I come from, we don't kill children, even if they are making obnoxious threats" came the voice of the King of Atlantis. "My friend here got a head of me, we doubled back here after determining that we may encounter more survivors this way" he said. "Unfortunate for you, you see I had just grown fond of that boy" Hawkeye fired shot after shot with arrow after arrow seemingly bouncing off of this person. These were not Clint's arrows, he didn't have a satchel full ammo for meta humans. Clint dropped the now and readied his swords as his attacker kept coming. Aquman comes within range and with the first swing has caught Clint's left sword and throws it down. Clint manages to parry a massive trident lunge and maneuvers around the Atlantean. Hawkeye comes behind him with the second katana, leaving massive gash in the mans right thigh but taking an elbow to the head at the same time. Aquaman, tired and wounded sever the man's head and stopping to bury his dead friend and his companion, continues on his way.

Down to 8 ...


End file.
